


surrender to you.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: ♡♡♡♡ [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, did they ever start patrol? well who knows, no identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: i really do adore you, you, you, you, oh, my lovely.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladynoir
Series: ♡♡♡♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597486
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	surrender to you.

**Author's Note:**

> you: ZEL PLEASE WHAT ARE YOU DOING
> 
> me: the power of nao compels me

Ladybug hears steel-clad toes land behind her and she smiles, exhaling in relief and happiness. 

"My Lady, it's such a pleasure to bask in your presence on this fine evening." Chat Noir says, sitting beside her.

"Was it a good evening?" She asks, resting her head against his shoulder. 

Today's rendezvous point is Tour Montparnasse, and she takes in the sight of Paris at night before her, never taking such an awe-inspiring sight for granted.

Chat Noir wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close until she's on his lap, head resting on the crook of his neck where she begins leaving gentle, playful kisses as her hands play with his magical ears and mess his blond curls.

Chat Noir exhales above her, "It's a good evening now," he says, almost breathlessly.

She smiles, leaving feather-light touches of her lips on his Adam's apple, ignoring the way he swallows and the way his pulse speeds up where she can feel it pressed on her cheek.

"Sh-shouldn't we..." he gulps again, and she stifles a laugh at how fast he turns into a mess in her hands, "shouldn't we start patrol?" 

"Mmm," she says, pressing her lips against his jaw, "you tell me, Chaton." She tilts her head upwards and presses a chaste kiss against his (crimson) cheek.

The hand around her shoulder tightens, and if it weren't for the indestructible suit she was wearing, she had a feeling his claws would have drawn blood from her with how hard his grip was. 

(Not for the first time she wishes they could do this without the secrecy of their suits and their masks. Ladybug wants to know who her partner, that finally, finally stole her whole heart, is behind the mask. She wants to feel his hair under her touch, wonders if they're as soft as they look. She wants to feel the calluses on his fingers when she entwines her hands with his. She wants to know if his human eyes are as green as they are now. _She wants, wants, wants._ )

"Milady..." his term of endearment for her ending on a rumbling growl. She feels heat bloom within her. 

"Yes, Chaton?" She asks, breathlessly against his collarbone. One hand falling from his hair to press against his jackhammering heart. 

She did this to him. 

She's reduced him to this mess of a man. 

She kneels up from her position on his lap, his hands trailing from her shoulders to grip onto her hips. She bows her head and her lips kiss his ear, a real one, before she licks at the lobe, before she slowly grazes her teeth against it. 

"Fuck," he swears, chokes under his breath. He's breathless, gulping in lungfuls of air. 

He is an absolute wreck for her and Ladybug loves it.

"Chat Noir." A dainty finger traces his jawline before it pushes his chin up, forcing his eyes to look at hers.

"Ladybug." He says, and it sounds like a devout follower calling the name of his god, begging. His pupils are almost like pinpricks because of how much she's affecting him.

She kisses him square on the lips, eyes closed in bliss as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss.

Paris glitters before them as she unravels him. 


End file.
